


Evidence

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evidence of their love is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

Raph liked to make sure there was evidence of his and Donnie's love, he liked to show off his olive green lover and just how much he loved him.   
  
Sometimes on purpose, he would show his love through open displays of affection, hugging him, kissing him or complimenting him.   
  
Sometimes it would be somewhat accidental, such as if he had been drinking, he would be even more touchy feel-y than normal and would marvel at everything he did even more, much to the genius' embarrassment.   
  
Donnie gets embarrassed easily and has told Raph that he doesn't need to be shown that Raph loves him because he knows he does already.  
  
But that won't stop Raph from making a fuss about anniversaries, buying things for Donnie, taking him food and coffee, helping him in the garage and taking regular trips to the dump with him.   
  
Of course all this meant that Donnie had to do something back for Raph, well, he didn't have to, he wanted to.   
  
He'd make sure the shell cycle was always working, giving it a weekly check up and driving it around the local area.   
  
Fixing Raph's punching bag and also getting Leo to calm down about letting Raph out at night.   
  
He even kept Raph's beer stocked up.   
  
These little things were evidence of their love, and well, they loved it that way.   
  
And they wouldn't change a single thing about it.


End file.
